The Begining of Rin's Tale
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Harry PotterNarutoEbony Harry goes to a strange place filled with strange ninja and ends up getting trained by the infamous Yellow Flash of Konoha. I don't own either Harry Potter or Naruto.


Little eight year old Ebon Potter was crouched down next to the bodies of her relatives. None of them were moving. 'Not again. . .' Little Ebony thought.

- - - AN- - -

Now you might be wonder what I mean by that. Well she has a perfect memory and she remembers her parents dying.

- - - End AN- - -

Ebony and her relatives had decided to visit an old friend of the Evens family when they had been attacked by some funny looking men with little clouds engraved on their mettle headbands.

Both funny looking (to Ebony) men were starring behind Ebony in horror currently. "What are two cloud nin doing in fire country and attacking a family of travelers as well?" A rich voice asked form behind little Ebony, who upon hearing the voice whirled around. Behind her, Ebony discovered, a blonde man and two young boys; one her age and the other four years older then them. The boy near her age had silver hair and black eyes while the older boy had black hair with red eyes.

"Forgive us yellow flash we thought they were intruders and we thought to make sure that they didn't get into Konoha and attack." One of the cloud nin stammered.

(Arashi's Yellow Flash POV)

The little girl facing me whipped her head around to glare at the two cloud nin with no emotion on her face, that look reminds me of the look on Kakashi's face, but her glare. I could tell that she wasn't in a very forgiving mood.

The little girl, in a move that surprised me, quickly flicked through the hands seals for the summoning jutsu as well as radiating massive amounts of killing intent. It was then that I notice Kakashi were starring intently at the little girl.

"You two idiots speak lies." The little girl hissed in anger. "My aunt and uncle and my cousin and I were going to visit a friend of my aunt family. Then you two pop in and decide to scream about how they should die because so many of your own villagers have been killed. My relatives and I don't even live any where near here." The girl threw her arm out in a wide gesture even as she stood on the snake summoning bosses head.

"Why you little brat." One of the ninja screamed launching himself at the child only to be eaten by Manda. The other nin tore of in the other direction when he saw this.

Manda let the child down after which she hugged his nose, "Thank you Manda!"

"Your welcome child. Now I must leave before my contracted summoner becomes angry." Manda replied before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Child what is your name; mine is Arashi and this is Kakashi and Obito." I told the child.

Turning around once more the little girl fixed a searching emerald gaze on my face, no doubt trying to decide if I were a threat. "My name is Ebony."

Obito, to all of our surprise, bounced right over to Ebon. "Hi! As Arashi said I am Obito. It is nice to meet you!"

Ebony blinked in surprise before giggling at the bouncing raven haired boy. "It's nice to meet you as well."

(Kakashi's POV)

'This girl is my and she summoned the snake boss! Not even I can do that! Maybe she can teach me. She seems to be a civilian though. "What was the name of the person your family was going to visit?" I heard Arashi-sensei ask.

"I believe his name was Sarutobi." Ebony replied.

I merely blinked to show my surprise rather then show it on my entire face like Obito was doing. "Would you be able to teach me and Obito to summon?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I guess I could but I don't have a summoning contract that you could sign." Ebony replied.

"How did you summon Manda then?" Obito broke into our conversation.

"I think he said it had to do with the fact that I am a snake speaker as he calls me." Ebony replied straight faced.

(Obito's POV)

"What do you mean by snake speaker?" I couldn't help but ask as I settled down from my bouncing. "Everyone can talk to summons."

Ebony grins at me before she replies, "Not everyone can speak their native tongue."

Glancing at Arashi-sensei I noticed he had his mouth wide open with a glazed look to his eyes. "Arashi-sensei are you alright?"

"Yeah I am. I'm just surprised is all. Ebony why don't you come back to Konoha with us now?" Ebony simply nodded.

(2 Hours Later the Hokage's Office Ebony's POV)

'This place is messy. It really needs to be organized.' I couldn't help but think the moment I stepped into the large room dominated by a large desk with three huge stacks of paper on it. The only way I even knew there was someone behind the desk is because I can see their ridiculous hat above the stacks.

Suddenly my thoughts were broken by the voice of the man behind the papers, "Ah Arashi welcome back from you mission. Did it go well?"

"Yes it did Hokage-sama, on the way home though my team and I stumbled upon the scene of a dead family of travelers with one survivor standing over them and their attackers, who were cloud nin, off to the side with smug grins." I head the man called Arashi explain to this 'Hokage-sama.' Glancing around I noticed two cloaked and masked men at either side of the room hidden in the shadows.

Turning to Kakashi, who I felt would know more about the two men then Obito, I whispered, "Who are those two guys hidden in the shadows?"

Kakashi blinked and looked at the shadows to see who I was talking about. Turning back to me he whispered in reply, "Those men are ANBU. They are the Hokage's guards everywhere he goes."

Suddenly a cheerful, but still whispered, voice breaks into our whispered conversation, "Hey what are you two whispering about?" It was Obito.

(Arashi's POV)

"She hasn't even known them for a day and look how much Kakashi has opened up to her." Arashi murmured to the Hokage so as not to attract the attention of the three genin. "I wonder what they are talking about."

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" Replied the Hokage.

"Hey Ebony what did you ask Kakashi?" called Arashi.

Ebony's head jerked up right and toward Arashi. "I was asking about the ANBU in the shadows."

"I am surprised that you noticed us." One of the ANBU said as they stepped away from the shadows. "Not even the Hokage knew we were here. Very good."

The Hokage blinked in surprise. He had never heard this particular ANBU praise anyone. "I'm surprised that you complimented someone Inu."

'Inu' merely narrowed his eyes, "She is how old?"

"I am eight sir." Ebony spoke from beside Kakashi.

'Inu' raised and eyebrow that went unseen because of his mask, "What are you doing here in Konoha? I can tell you are not from around here."

"Why do you want to know?" Ebony replied with her eyes narrowed into slits.

Between the two of the starring contestants Obito stood starting to get rather nervous. "Ebony why don't you just tell him where you are from."

Without looking away from 'Inu' Ebony replied, "The compliment was meant to bring my guard down before he started asking answers from me."

The ANBU smiled under his mask. "Very good Ebony. You looked underneath the underneath. But I meant what I said about your sensing us. Your sensing ability is very good for someone your age; Hokage-sama is she a genin?"

"She only needs the hitai-ate to prove it." Both Arashi and the Hokage said at the same time.

"Genin?" Ebony asked in confusion. "What is a genin?"

"A genin is someone that is only starting to begin their training as a ninja after they graduate from the training academy. A genin does jobs for non-ninja to gain money while learning from your Jounin-sensei." Replied the ANBU.

"How would you like to become a ninja for Konoha?" Asked the Hokage. "That you can already summon the Snake Boss Manda proves that you are capable of becoming one."

"I would very much like to become one, but could I go by a completely different name. Mine stands out as it is."

"How about Rin." Obito suggested.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not how I expected it to end up but hey! What can I say it ended well don't you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this. Review please with your thoughts on this piece please so that I might improve my writing.

DSA


End file.
